bucketheadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Beyond
Kid Beyond (real name Andrew Chaikin) is a singer, beat boxer and live looper based in the San Francisco area. Early career Chaikin attended Brown University and was a leader in the co-ed fraternity Zeta Delta Xi. He sang in the Jabberwocks, a student a cappella group. He graduated in 1991 and moved to San Francisco to form the House Jacks with Deke Sharon, recording "Naked Noise" and "Funkwich" with the band (the latter for Tommy Boy Records). He left the House Jacks in 1997. He released his first solo EP, Amplivate, in 2006. Performances Kid Beyond has toured nationally with Imogen HeapBeing There Mag. He has also performed at major music festivals, including sets at the Langerado festivalLangerado.com, the 2007 Wakarusa Music and Camping Festival Wakarusa.com, and Coachella Coachella.com. His song from "Amplivate","Mothership", was used in NBA Live 08 by EA Sports. While opening for Buckethead in San Francisco on February 15, 2008, Kid Beyond mentioned recording vocals for "Free Bird" and other songs for Guitar Hero II. Techniques Kid Beyond's performances often include some traditional beatboxing as well as live looping. The looped pieces make heavy use of Ableton's Live software on an Apple laptop to layer and loop vocal and vocal percussion tracks together to create full songs. Prior to concerts, the software is configured with the tracks that will be used in each piece, including any necessary effects and levels, but lacking any audio. A set of MIDI controller foot pedals allow Kid Beyond to control the software during performance, enabling him to record, play, and manipulate the audio tracks with a set of predefined macros. In some cases, a single press of a pedal performs multiple actions, such as muting one track while initializing recording on another. In recognition of his innovative techniques, Ableton made him a featured artist Ableton.com on their website and presented him at a series of clinics in GermanyAbleton.com. The associated footageYoutube.com was shown on a number of viral video sites. Video game voice work As Andrew Chaikin, he has performed as a voice-over artist for a number of video games and advertisements, prominently in American McGee's Alice as The Mad Hatter/The White Rabbit/The March Hare and in the 2005 game Star Wars: Republic Commando, where he does the voices of Clone Advisor and Delta 40 "Fixer"See the IMDb article on Andrew Chaikin Imdb.com. He also provided several voices in graphic adventure titles by Telltale Games, including Phoney Bone and Ted the bug in the Bone (comics) adaptations, a pair of suspects in CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder, and most notably Max for the first episode "Culture Shock" of Sam & Max Season One before being replaced by William Kasten for the rest of the series due to health reasons. He has also provided his vocal talents for the cover versions of the songs from Konami's Karaoke Revolution video game series starting with Karaoke Revolution Volume 2. Awards *Best of the Bay 2006: Best Oral in the Bay *Best of San Francisco: Best Beatboxer References External links *Official website *Old official website which includes information on his voiceover work * * Audio of story * Video of story. * * * Category:Beatboxers Category:Ableton Live users